It Always was Her
by BecsChlobear
Summary: Beca and Chloe are kidnapped. Secrets and truths are being revealed. The danger and terror of losing Chloe will lead Beca to finally realize why these past 7 years her heart has felt like its missing something. I do not own Pitch Perfect. Rated T for language. Future will be M for mentioning of torture and minor character death
I do not own Pitch Perfect or anything other than this idea of a story. This is the first part of the story. Thinking there will be two more parts. Reviews are highly welcomed!

Present Day. 11 pm

Beca woke up because of the itching sensation she had in her left hand. She tried opening her eyes but that didn't seem to be possible for some reason. She immediately became aware of how she couldn't open her eyes or move any other part of her body. She couldn't even move a finger and the itching sensation in her hand just increased her panic in the situation she was in. Her senses heightened and she could faintly hear the beeping sound of some sort increasing its beeping rate and peoples voices approaching but also very faintly.

Next thing she knew her right eye was being opened and a light was being flashed directly into it. It was relieving for her to be able to see and move her gaze in another direction. But once whoever was opening her eyelid took their fingers off her she could not open her eyes. She could feel hands touching her neck and others touching her arms. But her sense of touch was off. It felt like her body was numb and the hands touching her felt like ants walking on her.

What was going on? What happened to her?

Beca got the sense she was at a hospital. But how? The last thing she could recall was holding Chloe's hand... Wait. Chloe was holding her left hand the last time she saw her.

Where was she? Had they paid the ransom? Was this nightmare over?

Two days ago…1:45 am

Beca and Chloe singing, "Don't be fooled by the rocks that I got"

"I'm still, I'm still," Beca sang carefree.

"Beca from the Block", Chloe cuts in with a goofy smile.

"Used to have a little now I have a lot", Beca says making pretend money fly out of her hands.

"No matter where I go, I know where I came from," both end bursting into a fit of laughter.

Chloe and Beca were in high spirits on their way back to Beca's LA condo in the back of Residual Heat's courtesy car that had picked them up from a private listening party. The music producing company had hosted the party for two new albums that Beca had been a co-producer in. Jesse had not been able to join her since he was finishing a project in New York for his film school internship so she had asked Chloe if she would join her. It was the first time Chloe had joined her to a company event as Jesse was the usual person that accompanied her to events. Beca preferred to keep her life private and also did this for safety reasons. Chloe was overjoyed by the fact that Beca had asked her to join her for this event.

"Rick, do you know of a nearby Taco Bell? Cus, DUDE IM STARVING!" Beca said as their laughter fit died.

"What was that? Oh, yes, Ma'am, there's one on the corner of Silver Cove Ave and 7th. Want me to head there?" Rick, the driver who had grown accustomed to Beca's Taco Bell runs, replied.

"Ok hold up, one, Rick how many times have I told to you call me Beca? And two, yes please take us there." Beca said.

"Yes ma'- Beca," Rick replied.

If it had been daylight the girls could have probably seen that he seemed uncomfortable with something but it being 1:45 am made and the fact that the girls were in such a carefree mood didn't allow them to register this.

"Woohooo, awesome idea Becs. I don't want to be rude but they totally should have ordered pizza or something towards the end of that," Chloe said placing a hand over her stomach.

"I'll mention that in the next meeting we have. Did you enjoy overall? What did you make of that new kid that's working with me, eh? I think he's going to go far"

"Jake sounded amazing Becs, you guys seem to be getting along very well"

"He is! Jake is a cool mix of witty, optimistic, and up for the challenge of being a new singer in the jungle that is the music industry. He's had a rough past from what he has shared with me but his heart is in the right place and he's using his experiences in his song writing to stay on the right track now. It truly is a unique experience to be able to be working with him."

"Hey there! I'll have to warn Jesse. You seem to have a crush."

"You bitch! I soo do not have a crush on the kid. He's like 4 years younger than me and soo not my type. And also, Jesse and I—"

"Hey four years age difference isn't a big deal. I'm three years older than you and—" Chloe had started saying when she was abruptly cut off.

Rick suddenly stopped the car making a turn and this yanked and clashed both Chloe and Beca to the left side of the car.

"What the fuck Rick," Beca yelled in a angry tone.

"Wait, wait, Beca there was a man that jumped in front with like a gun or something" Chloe whispered in a trembling voice very close to Beca's left ear.

"Beca," Rick started whispering without moving his lips much, "take your friend and run as fast as possible in the direction we were coming from—" Rick was cut off by the shot that hit him in his shoulder.

"NOW BECA" Rick yelled in pain.

Beca and Chloe tried to get out as quickly as possible but any attempt of getting out and running was cut short by someone kicking the door shut that Beca had opened with great force. They became aware that the vehicle had now been surrounded by six figures carrying long firearms.

"I'm sorry…Beca, ah, I didn't want to scare you but I had noticed this car was following us for the past three blocks….argh…it's a kidnapping or something. Don't try anything stupid. Follow what they say to do." Rick said as he gasped out in pain.

"GET THE FUCK OUT, NOW" A man directly outside of Beca's door yelled.

Beca grabbed hold of Chloe's hands and looked firmly into the redhead's eyes who had a terror stricken look.

"I'm not letting anything happen to you. Do what they ask. Chloe. Do not fight this. Do not give them the chance to hurt you."

"Beca—"

Beca didn't give Chloe a chance to say anything as she opened the door and pulled her off with her.

Two more shots were fired.

"Driver out" Shouted one of the figures from the driver's side.

"RICK!" Beca and Chloe yelled at the same time. More panic filled Beca as she confirmed that Rick was dead. She turned around and stood in front of Chloe facing the six figures that had all come around and faced them.

Before they could make sense of what was happening they were immediately yanked in opposite directions by two of the figures grabbing each girl by their cores. Two other figures quickly placed tape on their mouths and placed a dark hood over their heads. Before they knew it their hands were also tied together with zip ties.

"In the van, now." The man who had yelled the first orders said.

Both Chloe and Beca put up a struggle but were powerless as each were pulled up from their feet, being held by their shoulders and legs.

"Lights out" were the last words Beca heard as she then felt a hand over her and a strong smell of an alcohol mix filled her nostrils.

The Next Day. 9 am

"Jake you have exactly 24 hours to get a half a million into the following account number at the National City Federal Union Bank…. We have your producer and her redhead friend. It is up to you whether they live or not. If you do not have the money in the account in 24 hours, exactly at 9am, each hour that passes we will be torturing the hostages. Do not try us you bitch. You know exactly what we do in situations like this. These girls are just my type so it shouldn't be hard to imagine exactly what I would be delighted to do to them if you try me. We already took care of the driver. Do you want to add these two on your list too? Don't you dare allow anyone to contact the police or any funny business. They'll be killed the instant we know anyone gets informed of this. I'll call in exactly 12 hours to get an update." An icy male's voice spoke through the phone.

Jake knew that he had messed up big time. He had grown confident that his past would not come back to bite him after seeing how well his life had turned around in the past year. Beca had been more than just a producer for his music. She had been the first friend he had made in a long time. He looked up to her and had grown very close to her during the past three months that they had been working on his debut album.

He knew he had to call Jesse and James, their boss, and inform them of the kidnapping. But the thought of having to admit that this had occurred because of him made him hesitate.

"I'm a fucking coward. Beca doesn't deserve this. Fuck what did I do. I should have known I was a fool to believe my dreams had a chance after all I did."

10:09 AM

Jesse's knees trembled as he heard the dial tone sound. Jake had just hung up on the other line and had told him about Beca and Chloe's kidnapping.

"Jesse what is it? JESSE," Aubrey demanded to know what had been said to Jesse as he stood in front of the laptop screen. They had been on Face Time on his laptop when the phone call had come. She had seen him quickly writing down something before hanging. Aubrey was in the airport on her way to LA for a week vacation with Chloe.

"Aubrey, I don't know how to…Beca and Chloe were kidnapped." Jesse said with a distraught look on his face.

Aubrey's face went blank. "What…but…they couldn't have…why did he know…what the fuck, Jesse?"

"They want half a million by 9 am tomorrow or they start torturing them every half hour that the money isn't in the account. I need to call James (Beca's boss) immediately. He has to help get the money. Aubrey what will we do. I have barely 15 grand in my account. My parents could probably—"

"Jesse, start calling as many people as possible to get the money. I'll call my parents and Chloe's parents, and the Bellas and I'll call my boss. I'll probably not be able to call you until I get to LA in minimum 4 hours though."

"Alright, I'll be waiting for you when you land. I should be there by then too. I'll be calling and getting money from everyone" Jesse said. Aubrey could hear the desperation and terror in his voice.

"Jesse, we will get them back. Both of them. Beca will be fine. Chloe will be fine. Start calling. See you soon." Aubrey said with as much confidence as she could project and promptly shut off the screen.

12:45pm

Beca regained consciousness first. Her vision was blurry initially but she was quickly gaining her senses and trying to figure out her surroundings. Her legs were held tight together. Her hands were tied on her back and since she was on her left side her left arm was asleep. She also felt a tape on her mouth. At least the hood was not on her and she could see. She realized that she was facing a wall. Slowly she tried getting over the numbness her body had and started feeling even more pain. Had she been thrown on the floor and rolled?

Chloe. Where's Chloe? Panic quickly fueled Beca to keep trying to turn her body.

"MMMMM…MMMMMM"

Beca had managed to turn herself face down and turned her head to the other side to see that Chloe, who seemed like she was tied just like her with a piece of tape over her mouth was on her tummy too and in the same struggle as she was.

Their eyes quickly connected. Relief instantly flooded her panicked state of mind once she saw those light ocean blue orbs starring back at her. It pained her to see Chloe's eyes filled with tears and with deep terror but she was ever so thankful to see they were together and alive.

Without even thinking they both tried to move their bodies closer. It was not an easy task but they managed to get on their sides and slither closer to each other. Their foreheads were touching and their eye connection had not been broken since their eyes first met.

Tears were coming down from both of the girls and they had started to whimper trying to speak through the tape. Beca tried deep breathes as they gained some peace from seeing that they were both alive and that they had not been hurt just completely tied up.

While still looking at each other Beca tried talking but found it useless as they were just making more muffled noises and pain that lead to nothing.

Without thinking she started moving her head and started rubbing it against Chloe's cheek trying to get the tip from the redhead's tape covering her mouth. She figured if she could get the corners to go against each other they might be able to pull them off. Chloe seemed to catch on to what Beca was attempting and was trying to hold her face with strength and pushing in the other direction. Both girls were wincing with each rub of the rough tape being pushed on their cheeks but they knew they had to do something. They could not take not being able to talk and being held against their will knowing they were in danger.

After what felt like a lifetime, Chloe's tape left corner was lifting and Beca continued rubbing her tape trying to continue removing the tape. Chloe's left edge of the mouth was coming free she started using her tongue to try to lift the tape faster.

Eventually they got most of the tape off and Chloe's mouth was uncovered.

"God Beca. Fuck that hurts….. Here let me help you." Chloe said through gasps and through whimpers. Tears were still flowing from both girls.

Chloe used her teeth and lips trying to remove the tape covering Becas mouth but without hurting her as much as possible. She knew the pain the brunette was experiencing with each tug as she had experienced the same. But at least Beca wasn't being brushed by the rough tape like Chloe had. She was using her lips to try and sooth after each tug. Chloe was whispering sorry's after each pull.

Both girls felt weird once more of Beca's lips were uncovered but their lips coming into contact was providing a sense of relief and peace that was highly welcomed at a time of sheer panic and terror they were both feeling internally.

After a couple more pulls and soft pecks from Chloe's lips, Beca felt her mouth was completely free.

"Chloe, God Thank you." Beca whispered out of breathe. Their foreheads were touching.

"Fuck that hurt like a bitch" Chloe whispered back.

"Your face has the tape etched on it"

"Dude my lips and cheeks are burning"

"Where are we—

"What the fuck happened—

Both girls quickly stopped as the door of the small room they were in was kicked open.

"Look they are awake and have a strong will to talk," the man who had been ordering the others said.

"Sit them up on their knees" he ordered as he brought in a chair and sat on it looking directly at the two of them.

Beca and Chloe looked at each other and seemed to be thinking the same: It's best to just keep quite and get a better sense of what is going on.

"The name is Rex. I'll cut the crap and tell you exactly why you are here," the man spoke calmly and directed himself to Beca.

"You are here because your good ol'buddy Jake is a little bitch and hasn't paid me back some money he owes me. Since he has corrected his ways," Rex says this with a sneer and with air quotation marks, "and is now making bank, I thought he would pay up. But, he thought he could get away with not paying me back saying he was not going to be blackmailed by me. Well, I don't like to be played with, ladies, and I do not care about laws or morals or who I mess with. So I figured, how to get Jake to pay up and also give him a lesson for trying to mess with me? I'll fuck up his little "getting my life together and pursuing my singing life dream" gig. I saw you were with him quite a bit lately at the studio he goes to so I figured you were someone that holds not only power over him but mean something to the recording studio. Anyways…one plus one equals to and we are here. Nice to meet you, Beca Mitchell."

Beca just stared at Rex with a blank face. She was trying to process all he had just said and the situation her and Chloe were in. She wanted to be very careful in how she reacted and what she spoke. Beca knew that she had to stay calm, block all the anger and fear inside of her out, and play on Rex's good side if she wanted to see Chloe and her out of this terrible situation.

He just wants money Beca thought. That's all this is. We can get out of this if they just give this guy the money he wants.

"Alright Rex, so you just want your money back." Beca spoke with as much confidence as she could.

"Correct" Rex said nodding.

"And my friend and I are just here to ensure that Jake pays you what he owes you" Beca said slowly and clearly.

"Yes. If we do not get money in," Rex paused, checking his watch, "Exactly 21 hours, you two will be paying the consequences for every hour that goes on after that."

Beca heard Chloe's breath hitch next to her. She felt her blood freeze inside her.

"Look you two look like lovely girls who are just trying to be you and all that good people crap, blah, blah, blah. But that won't stop us from getting what we want so, what I'm trying to say here is, sorry not sorry basically." Rex ended with a sinister sounding laugh.

And with that he stood up and looked at his person to the right. "Rob, put the tape back on their mouths, separate them to opposite corners facing each other and put them to sleep again. I don't want them planning anything stupid. Bye for now ladies."

Beca was about to protest when a hand with a cloth in it went over her face and she was knocked out with the alcohol stench.

3:45pm

"Jesse!"

"Finally, goodness Aubrey… get in." Jesse said as he gave Aubrey a hug while sitting in the driver's seat of his car. Aubrey had just gotten inside his car.

"What have you been able to get so far?" Aubrey asked. She was wearing dark shades that Jesse was pretty sure were hiding fear which her quivering voice gave clues to.

"Beca's boss just informed me he's doing his best to be able to get alteast 300,000. Even though he owns Residual Heat he cannot produce in cash the amount they are asking for in such short notice. I got in contact with Beca's parents. I'm afraid they will call the police or FBI. I warned him that they would be instantly killed if he did. Anyways, they are wiring 50,000 by 10pm tonight. I was also able to contact Fat Amy and Bumper. They wired 75,000 and Fat Amy said she would be contacting the other Bellas. So that adds up to 425,000. I have another 25,000. So we are 50,000 short." Jesse spoke fast and had trouble holding a straight face during this entire time as anxiety and fear made it hard for him to concentrate on everything that was going on as he drove to Beca's condo.

"Jesse this is all great. Chloe's parents were willing to transfer the entire thing as soon as I landed here I just haven't had time to contact them back. They revealed something that may complicate things if these guys find out though. Apparently Chloe has a huge trust fund through her family. The parents are afraid that these guys will find this out and ask for much more." Aubrey said as she was also on her phone in the process of texting Chloe's parents informing them she arrived in LA.

"So, wait, how could they find out? Nobody knows this about Chloe. I mean we have known her for what, 6 years now? Did you know this?" Jesse asked as he was pulling into Beca's condo.

"No. Not even Chloe knows. Henry and Laura said that they had kept this from everyone to protect Chloe but also to secure her future. I mean, I knew her family was well off but I had no idea exactly how extremely well off they are. Especially Chloe." Aubrey said getting off the passenger's seat and pulling her travel bag across her chest.

"Here let me help with the rest," Jesse said taking her larger suitcase out of the backseat.

They walked towards the entrance of the door and Jesse stopped at the code pad next to the doorbell. He typed in a code but an alarm sound started going off.

"Dammit Beca," Jesse exclaimed. He quickly tried another code and he was relieved to see it had worked. He looked at Aubrey with a worried look and this caused Aubrey to ask what was going on.

"Well…the thing is. Beca and I broke up six months ago." Jesse said. Tears started forming in his eyes but he looked away opening the door and leading Aubrey into Beca's condo.

"What in the?" Aubrey said in an incredulous tone.

"Since she moved to LA we were trying to make things work. The year we spent apart had a huge impact on both of us. Things just…were not the same. Distance changed us. Our careers and schedules didn't make things any easier," Jesse said taking Aubrey's stuff to the guest room. Aubrey could tell Jesse was holding in sobs.

"Wait but you guys have been hanging out and she didn't make a public statement about the break up or anything. She hasn't told this to Chloe. I would have heard of it .." Aubrey said.

"We decided to just give each other time to deal with the break up privately. You know Beca and I are best friends first and foremost. We always have been the best of friends first…we always will be," Jesse said sitting on the corner of the bed.

"Look, we were just trying to not make a big deal about it. We both felt it was the right thing. We love and care deeply for each other. We are soul mates. We will always be apart of each other's lives. But we are not the love of our lives… this last year and a half that she's been in LA has allowed us to clearly see that." Jesse said through sobs and with tears running.

Aubrey had taken a seat next to him on the guest bed as he spoke.

"Jesse, I'm sorry about learning this… you guys were together for so long. I thought you had made it through the long distance phase." Aubrey said wholeheartedly taking one of his hands in hers.

"Don't be sorry. These last 6 months have actually been some of the greatest with Beca. She's more open and our friendship has grown much stronger. I just… I can't believe she's going through this…with Chloe of all people. Both Chloe and her…we can't lose them. There are so many things Beca still wants to accomplish…Aubrey, you know they mean the world to each other…" Jesse said.

Aubrey just rested her head on Jesse's shoulder. She was not able to speak out of all the emotions she was currently experiencing. She had a feeling Jesse knew what she had suspicions of for the last 2 years. Her best friend had not only graduated the same year that Beca did, she had also sought after music teacher positions in LA or in close cities as soon as she graduated. She did this after knowing that Beca had taken on a position at the LA Residual Heat branch. However, Chloe had made it clear to Aubrey that she was aware that Beca was intending to try to make her relationship with Jesse work once they reunited in LA. Why? Aubrey didn't know. She had felt that Beca and Jesse were not the same after Jesse had been admitted to the film school in LA. And she had heard from Chloe these past two years of how she decided to back off and fully focus on her own career and give space to Beca and Jesse.

Her deep thoughts and their silence as they sat now holding each other in the room together was broken with the sound of an incoming call to Jesse's phone from Jake.

"What is it Jake" Jesse answered.

"They changed their mind on how much money they want" Jake said in a grave tone.


End file.
